


Theory of Evolution

by YesIsAWorld



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elevators, M/M, Office Romance, Religious Discussion, dares, nouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Louis has never backed down from a dare and isn’t about to start now.





	Theory of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to [Anitra](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/) for literally coming up with the plot when I had no ideas for the prompt. And thanks to [E](http://polkadotsvstripes.tumblr.com/) for being a great vape beta and giving me peace of mind about that bit! And as always, thanks to [FullOnLarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for the support, and doing the first read through, and putting up with my quoting a line or two to her _multiple_ times. xx
> 
> My amazing betas, [gettingaphdinmomo](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/) and [myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/), thank you doesn't even begin to cover it. I love you forever.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge using the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names for our prompts. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works). You can find more information on the challenge here and to reblog the masterpost on tumblr, you can [click here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was #14: The profound confidence that you descended from Adam and Eve, not the apes.

“Niall, please?” Louis had been asking Niall to come outside with him for a smoke for at least the last twenty minutes, and the severity of Niall’s eyerolls meant he was finally wearing down. 

“Lou, seriously? After Monica kills you for not transcribing that card, she’s going to kill me for not keeping you on task.”

Louis sulked and slammed the headphones back over his ears. He’d give it a few more minutes then ask Niall one last time. There was no reason why he couldn’t go for his mid-morning smoke alone, except the ancient elevator freaked him out a little bit, alright, a lot, and he felt better about riding the six floors to the ground with a buddy. Preferably a buddy who would update Louis on his date with Bressie. If Louis wasn’t getting any, at least he could live vicariously through his friends.

He transcribed another five minutes of one of the contestants explaining the concept for their car’s paint job. It was such a stupid show, four teams of gearheads renovating their cars and at the end, someone would decide which car was best and that team would win ten thousand dollars. This wasn’t what Louis had dreamt about while getting his degree, but he had been between gigs when Niall had called to say that the gig he was on needed another PA. Louis had loved working Niall before and he jumped on the chance to work with him again.

Finally, he got to the end of the card and turned back to Niall, with an exaggerated pout.

“Fine,” Niall sighed, as though taking a break was an actual hardship. “I still don’t really get it, but okay.”

“Me either!” Louis crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Niall to stand up. “It’s just this elevator. It creeps me out.”

“It’s old, but I promise it’s safe.” Niall patted Louis shoulder as they walked across the office. “But one day I might dare you to ride it alone.”

“You wouldn’t!” Louis was mostly sure he wouldn’t. “You might be weirdly private, but you’re not a dick.”

Louis managed not to grill Niall on exactly how good of a lay Bressie was for the whole six-floor elevator ride. They made it down to the ground floor without a problem, thankfully. 

Louis shook his vape cartridge at the security guard who occasionally stood outside with them. “Hey Liam, want to join?”

“Thanks man, but no, I’m cool.”

The moment Louis stepped outside he turned to Niall. “So how was it?”

“Good,” Niall said, as if Louis was going to let him get away with such a vague answer. 

Louis screwed the pieces of his vape pen together. “Niall, I am dying and you are the only one of us getting some so I really need you to step up your level of detail.”

“I don’t know,” Niall squirmed. “It was good. Really good.”

“Oh!” Louis felt stupid for not putting the pieces together quicker. He’d been pumping Niall for more details about this guy for at least a week. “You _like_ this one. You really like him.” Niall, for as fun-loving and relaxed as he was, was remarkably picky about his dating partners. Niall claimed he wasn’t as picky as Louis, but Louis seriously doubted that. Sue him, he just knew what he liked. 

“Stop. It’s still so new. I don’t want to jinx it by talking about it.”

“You don’t want to—” Louis shook his head at Niall’s silliness. He inhaled deeply, then rolled his eyes at Niall in case he missed the head shake. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m not,” Niall said, a touch too petulantly. Louis knew he should drop it before Niall had a full on tantrum and ignored him the rest of the day, thereby ruining Louis’ plans to convince Niall to order delivery from the place that made the greatest sandwiches—and also had a minimum order amount. 

“Whenever you’re ready to divulge any details, you know where to find me,” Louis said, distracted at the end of his sentence by Louis’ dream guy walking towards them. Louis’ hand shook as he brought the vape pen up to his lips again. When Niall had told Louis about the gig, he’d conveniently forgotten to mention their executive producer’s assistant was the most beautiful person that ever existed. “Fuck me.” 

It was possible Niall hadn’t told him because he didn’t see it. To him, Harry was just a good friend to have around the office. Louis thought it really was time for Niall to get his eyes checked. 

“Not this again,” Niall moaned. “You have to talk to him or else you can’t talk to me about him. It’s fucking uncomfortable.” 

“Shut up,” Louis hissed. “He’ll hear you.” He was still halfway down the block, but Louis wasn’t about to take any chances. “Maybe he won’t see us.”

“Sure. We’re standing right next to the door he’s about to go through, but maybe he won’t notice us.” Niall stuck his hand up and waved.

Louis could kill him. “Remind me again why we’re best friends?” 

“Because we make each other laugh and we care about each other’s best lives. Which is why it’s my mission to make you eventually talk to…” Niall dramatically paused while the guy walked within hearing distance. “Harry!”

Harry Styles—most beautiful person that ever existed—broke out into a smile when he saw them. His dimples were out in full force, and Louis was sure that behind his jet black sunglasses his green eyes were shining. With the hand not holding a drink carrier with four Starbucks cups, Harry swooped his hair off his forehead and combed his fingers through the loose curls. 

“Hey Niall!” Harry raised his hand for a high-five and Niall followed through with gusto. Harry turned to Louis and gave him a little wave. “Hey Louis.”

Part of Louis hated the casual way that Harry and Niall were so tactile with each other. Louis even tried getting over his crush on Harry because until Bressie came along, Louis was convinced that Niall was into Harry and just wouldn’t admit it to himself. The other part of Louis was glad he didn’t have that same touchy relationship with Harry because he was pretty sure he’d combust if Harry ever got that close to him. 

“Hey,” Louis said. “Running late today?”

“Oh. No. Um. I, uh, Donna had me run up to the permit office this morning, first thing. And then I wasn’t paying attention after I went to Gregories, the one up by Times Square, well, by the Ed Sullivan Theater, where the permit office is.” His voice went up at the end as though he was asking them a question, even though they had all been there many times. “I wanted to try Gregories’ because you’re always saying how good it is.” Harry paused and reran his fingers through his hair. “Sorry. Um. But then I got a text and I checked it in case it was Donna needing coffee or something on my way in. It wasn’t. But then, I swear, I don’t know how it happened, Elmo came out of nowhere and scared me half to death and I ended up spilling the whole coffee down my shirt. I don’t even know… so then I had to go home and change, because, like, I couldn’t show up here looking like a drowned rat. But then I didn’t know what to change into because I really need to do laundry.” Louis could relate. He looked at Harry’s shirt, trying to ignore the way the raglan sleeves pulled attractively across his shoulders, and laughed at the series of figures, a monkey on the left, evolving into a human on the right, with a man dressed in rainbows with a limp wrist on the far right. “Then on my way back Donna did text to ask me to pick up the coffees, and now I’m here.”

“Did you get burned?” Niall asked.

“No, it was iced coffee though, so my nipples were hard the whole walk back home.”

That image killed Louis and sent him to heaven. He swallowed thickly. “I’m glad your nipples are okay.”

Harry’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink. “I should, uh, take these in,” he said, gesturing to the coffees. 

“We’ll see you in there, bro,” Niall said. 

Louis didn’t say anything because he couldn’t trust himself not to mention Harry’s nipples again. 

“I can’t wait until one of you makes the first move.”

“I’m not about to sexually harass my coworker!” Maybe he could make a move when this gig was over and Niall organized them going out for drinks or something. 

“I love you and your commitment to not harassing your coworkers. And as your best friend, I would definitely tell you to knock it off if that was the situation. But this isn’t that.”

Louis took one last inhale from the vape pen. He’d take it under consideration, just like he had every time Niall mentioned it, and probably still do nothing about it because he was a coward who had nightmares about the horrifying mix of disappoint and sadness that might cross Harry’s face if he did make a move and Harry had to turn him down.

“I don’t want to go back up yet,” Niall said. “I can’t keep listening to this guy whine about not being able to find the part he’s looking for.”

“Can’t believe we went to film school for this.” Louis shook his head. It’s not where he thought he’d be, but at least the bills were paid. 

Niall licked his lips and Louis found a glint of excitement in his eye. “I dare you to…”

The dares had started one time when they were on location, and assigned to watch the equipment truck and miscellaneous gear the crew wasn’t using. They had been bored out of their skulls. Then Niall had dared Louis to go into the nearest bodega and try and sweet talk his way into a free bag of Swedish Fish. Niall’s dares were always random and provided at least some entertainment on boring-as-fuck days. There hadn’t yet been a dare Louis wouldn’t perform.

“You can’t—Not Harry.”

“I won’t dare you to ask him out.” Niall sounded exasperated. “I know that’s off limits.”

“Then I get to ask you a truth.”

Niall grimaced. “Fine.” Louis was fairly confident that Niall forgot that part of the bargain everytime he wanted Louis to make a fool of himself.

“When we go back inside, the first person you see—other than Liam—you need to try and convince them that we did, in fact, come from Adam and Eve.”

Louis burst out laughing. He loved Niall’s sense of humor. “That’s amazing, dude. Good one.”

“I thought you’d be horrified, to be honest. I thought maybe you’d finally default on this one.”

Louis laughter died on his lips. “Wait, you’re serious? You think I, _me_ , can convince someone in New York of that nonsense.”

“If anyone can, it’s you. But, no. I don’t really think you’ll succeed. I think that if you do it, it’ll be a total failure. And I look forward to watching it happen, you nosy prick.”

“I’m uninviting you for lunch today, by the way,” Louis snipped.

“I didn’t even know I was invited, and you’re probably going to go back on that once you’re hungry, so I’m fine with that decision.”

Niall was right, so Louis huffed and turned back into the building, giving Liam a wave. He waited until Niall joined him before he hit the up button for the elevator. 

It took a while, but the elevator finally dinged when it reached the ground floor and once the doors slid open, Louis wished—for the first time ever—that Harry Styles wasn’t standing in front of him.

“I’m making a run to B&H, you guys need anything?” Harry asked with an easy smile as he got off the elevator.

“No, we’re good, but when you get back, there’s something Louis needs to talk to you about,” Niall, the traitor, said. Louis elbowed him as hard as his pointy joints allowed, and Niall fell into the elevator door.

“Oh.” Harry put his hand out to stop the doors from closing. “Do you need to talk now?”

“Nope!” Louis said. “It’s really not a big deal. I’ll see you around, sometime.”

“Okay.” Harry shrugged. “I’ll come find you when I get back.”

“Can’t wait,” Louis said through gritted teeth. 

Louis watched the elevator doors close on the man of his dreams. As he watched the numbers rise on the panel, he wondered how in the hell he’d get out of this, while Niall laughed beside him.

— — — 

“Hey, Louis.” Harry was standing, pigeon-footed, next to Louis’ desk. He had a bashful smile and bright eyes and Louis couldn’t believe that their first _real_ conversation was going to be about creationism. Louis pulled off his headphones, and kicked Niall, who was failing at hiding his absolute glee. Harry looked at Niall, then slowly back at Louis in confusion. “Is this a good time? I could come back?”

“It’s fine. Now’s good.” Even though he’d prefer never. “Um, let’s go over…” Louis looked all around the room, hoping to find a place where his embarrassment would be minimized. He really didn’t need his coworkers thinking he was some sort of an anti-science religious freak. “I was hoping we could talk somewhere a little more… private.”

Harry did just as terrible a job as Niall at hiding his enthusiasm. Louis could file that away to think about at a later date—provided Harry would ever talk to him again. 

“Okay,” Harry said slowly, also looking around the room. “Donna is up in edit all afternoon. We could go to her office?”

“Great!” Louis added some false enthusiasm to his voice, to offset the churning nervousness in his stomach. His heart was beating in his throat and he shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the shakes as soon as he stood up. 

Harry stood to the side and let Louis enter the office first, then closed the door behind him. “So, what’d you want to ask me?” He bit his lip as he rocked back on his heels.

Louis gave himself a few seconds, leaning against the desk so he wasn’t solely reliant on his unsteady legs. He swallowed thickly and kept his eyes trained on Harry’s Vans.

“We come from Adam and Eve. We aren’t descendants of apes.” His voice didn’t waver, even though he felt like vomiting. 

He looked up from the floor, taking in Harry’s long legs and the way his big hands were clasped together. His head was tilted and his mouth slightly open, like he had stopped himself from talking. He licked his lips and blinked.

“Um…”

Louis wasn’t sure how to follow up with his statement either, and so they stood, looking at each other.

“Oh.” Harry blinked a few more times, and Louis could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Louis had never before wished for a real life trap door to fall out from beneath him, but today was a day of firsts.

“I thought…” Harry paused again, his mouth hanging open for a moment before he continued. “I thought you were gay?”

He said ‘gay’ slowly, as though he was flipping through a rolodex of interactions he had ever had with Louis and starting to doubt himself. 

“I am,” Louis said. He adjusted his shoulders, standing up a little prouder. “Lots of people are religious and gay.”

“Right. Uh, yeah, of course. I mean, yeah.” Harry nodded along to his agreements. Then he pinched his lip between his fingers. “I just didn’t think you… Why are you telling me this?”

Telling him it was a bet was fully against the arbitrary rules he and Niall had set up. Louis shrugged and gestured to Harry’s shirt. “Seems like you might have a different opinion.”

Harry opened his mouth then closed it again. “Oh, I… Science,” he finally said. 

Louis waited for Harry to say anything else, or if that was going to be the entirety of his argument.

“Science, Louis.” Harry spread his hands out in front of him. “Science.” He gave a firm nod. Then he tilted his head up a bit like he was thinking. “Um, no, creationism is not…” He let out a loud breath. “There’s DNA evidence. Like, science, that proves. Um, like, evolution is a real thing, that has been proven. Like, uh, fossils?” He tilted his head again, catching Louis’ eye then quickly looking away. “They show that we came from monkeys—or, well, apes, I think? But you can track, from uh, where we started standing and walking upright? And our thumbs!” He gave Louis a double thumbs up. His right thumb curved more than his left, and Louis could’ve spent all afternoon staring at the slight difference. “They’re like, the same.”

“I’m not exactly sure—” Louis wasn’t expecting a thesis-level argument about evolution, but he had to admit that Harry was becoming even more endearing while failing to articulate exactly what he was trying to say. 

Harry shook his head. “But. Maybe you don’t understand the science.” He paused again and Louis was sure Harry didn’t understand the science either. “Like, how birds are descendants of dinosaurs?” He started talking a little faster, in his excitement. “Um, that sounds wild, right, because you don’t think of dinosaurs and birds as being related, like, at all, but they actually are. And, uh, like,” he dug a gum wrapper from his pocket and wrapped it around his finger, “I think they were saying recently that... a lot, maybe most, dinosaurs actually had feathers.” He nodded a few times. “So, there’s that.”

Louis tried not to smile. “You do talk some shit.” He couldn’t help himself. Louis wanted to pinch Harry’s cute, pinkened cheeks. 

“No, that’s not… it’s true.” More nodding. “The thing about the dinosaur feathers. And like, I don’t really know. Like, um, I know it’s real. That’s it a real thing. I could, uh, send you some articles, like, if you’re interested in learning about it? Um, like, scientific journals or websites or whatever.”

Louis wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. He was embarrassed for Harry at this point, even though he was right. He’d have to act like Harry had shown him the light. At their wedding, Harry would probably make a toast about the first time he was able to change Louis’ mind. 

“Sure,” Louis agreed. “Okay. Send me your best and I’ll look them over.”

Harry looked relieved. “Great. Okay, yes. And then maybe we can talk again?”

Louis couldn’t believe him. Maybe there was something to Niall’s ridiculous claims that Harry felt the same way. Or maybe Harry just got off on proving people wrong. “Yeah, let’s. Maybe you’ll—”

The door swung open, and hit Harry, who yelped at the contact.

“Oh, sorry, Harry, I didn’t know—Louis! Hi. What can I do for you two?” Donna—Harry’s boss and Louis’ boss’ boss—looked back and forth between them.

“I’m…” Harry looked wildly around the room. “Louis wanted to talk about… uh, sushi!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he, uh, is really in the mood for great sushi tonight? And I told him about that place you love, so I was going to get the menu for him.”

“Okay,” she said. Louis wasn’t sure she bought it, but Harry seemed calmer, and he knew her better, so maybe she did. “If you do go there, try the Zen Roll. It’s amazing.” She reached around Harry and plucked the colorful menu from a tiered file sorter.

“Great!” Louis said with forced enthusiasm; like he’d ever be able afford whatever chichi sushi she went to. “Okay… well… I guess I’ll get back to transcribing.”

He made a quick escape, clutching the menu and finding a snickering Niall ready to relive every moment of his embarrassment. 

— — —

The day lagged on, and Louis’ cheeks heated every time he thought of the awful conversation. When the last card of footage that he needed to log was just a timelapse of the mounted camera taking in a whole day’s worth of movement around a garage, Louis threw his hands up in celebration. His day was done. 

He patted Niall on the back as a goodbye and went to wait for the elevator. Normally, he’d wait for someone else to leave at the same time, but he just wanted to get home and take off his work clothes and plop himself on his couch to binge _How to Get Away with Murder._ Maybe someone from one of the top two floors would already be on the elevator when it got to his floor.

It was not his day. An empty elevator greeted him when the doors opened. He got on with a sigh and crossed fingers.

“Wait!” Fast footsteps were coming down the hall. “Hold it, please.”

Louis quickly weighed his options. He could pretend he didn’t hear Harry and ride down in fear of his bad karma, or he could face his embarrassment head on. He hit the ‘door open’ button and awaited his fate. 

“Thanks, Louis.” Harry gave him a small smile. “These elevators can take forever if you don’t time it right.”

Harry stepped into the elevator and Louis pushed the button for the ground floor. 

Louis needed to fill the awkward silence as they rode down. “The single worst thing about this job is this elevator.” 

Harry chucked. “That and the way Monica stacks up her dirty salad bowls every day.”

“Ugh! That whole area just smells like balsamic by the end of the week! I don’t understand.”

“Yeah, by Friday I just try to avoid her desk. The sink is not that far away—”

Louis tuned Harry out when he felt a slight jolt. Other than Harry talking, it was completely silent.

“Harry?” Louis looked up at the number panel. He took a step back, pressing himself against the wall. He took a few shallow breaths as he confirmed his fear. “We’re not moving.”

Harry looked up at the unmoving number on the panel and back to Louis. “No. We’re not,” he confirmed, like it wasn’t a big deal. Louis turned back to the panel and started hitting buttons. The elevator stayed right where it was.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I can’t believe I’m going to die today.”

“Lou,” Harry’s voice went soft. “This happens all the time.” He pushed the alarm button and Liam’s staticy voice came through the speaker. 

“Elevator stuck?”

“Hey Liam. Yep. It’s Harry. And Louis.”

“Hi Harry. Hi Louis. How you two doing?”

“We’re stuck in an elevator!” Louis cried, pressing the back of his head against the wall. “It’s not okay.”

“Okay. Okay. We’ll get you out of there as soon as possible, Louis. I promise everything is fine.”

“See,” Harry said. “We’ll be out of here before you know it. Niall and I got stuck last week and it was just a few minutes until the doors opened.” 

“What?” Louis was going to be sick. “No. Niall would’ve told me if I was getting into a literal death trap every day. He wouldn’t—”

“Um...”

“Harry I swear to god that if you tell me you’ve been stuck in this exact elevator with Niall and I didn’t know about it I’m going to flip my lid. He knows—”

“Is that why you always leave together?” Harry asked.

“How’d you know that?”

“Um,” Harry’s cheeks pinkened. “I thought, when you first started that you two might be, uh, together?”

“What?” Louis felt his eyes bugging out of his head.

“Well you always waited for him to finish up or sometimes it seemed like he was hurrying to leave with you and you always go out to lunch and for your smoke breaks so I just thought—”

“Friends! Harry! Niall and I are just friends.”

Harry chucked. “Yeah, I know that now. But for a while I… whatever. Anyway, it’s nice that he does that for you, if you’re scared.”

“Which apparently was not the unrealistic fear he made it out to be. Asshole. When he’s not being a nice friend he’s being a total dick.” Like, making him look like a fool in front of his crush. “Uh, Harry, can I tell you something?”

“I’m a captive audience, Lou.”

“I can’t die knowing that you think I actually believe in creationism.”

One side of Harry’s mouth crept into a smile. He bit his lip. “What? I’m shocked.” He sounded anything but. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis stepped forward, crowding into Harry’s space. He jabbed Harry’s chest with his finger. “Did you know?”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, stopping him from another jab, and holding it to his chest. “Not exactly.” He held Louis close to him as his eyes flicked down to Louis’ mouth. Louis licked his lips. 

“What do you mean, not exactly?” His voice had lost the high-pitched squawk of outrage and was replaced with pure curiosity.

“Uh,” Harry’s eyes glanced back to Louis’ lips and then back to his eyes. “Uh, Niall, um, he said you were going to tell me something. And that, uh, I should be prepared.”

“Yeah?” What the fuck, Niall.

“I… uh, um. God, this is embarrassing.”

“What is? I’m the one who had to make a fool of myself.”

“Yeah, but, uh, I thought maybe you were going to ask me out; tell me that you like me.” Harry’s eyes darted away from Louis’. “So I was wholly unprepared when you came out with that gem.”

“Was… is… was that something you’d like? For us to go out?”

Louis waited nervously for Harry’s answer. 

“Um, yeah.” He lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. “I guess, like, if that’s something you want.” He looked as nervous as Louis felt. 

“I do. That’s, something I want. A lot. You’re…” Louis would _not_ confess to the crush he’s had since they met. He was going to play this cool. “If you’re up for it, I am too.”

Harry broke out into a grin. “How do you feel about kissing on a first date?”

Louis moved in closer. “Depends on the guy. Depends on the date.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Nice guy, sushi dinner, maybe he takes me back to his place and we watch a movie, have a glass of wine. That might be a kiss-worthy date.”

“I know this great sushi place,” Harry joked. “Heard their Zen Roll is incredible.”

“What’s your movie selection like?”

Harry turned that delightful shade of pink again. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Harry, you literally walked through Times Square today with cold coffee nipples. Nothing could be more embarrassing.”

“I mostly watch rom-coms. Ones that I’ve seen a million times,” he mumbled.

“You mean, the classics?” It was confirmed. Harry was Louis’ dream man. “ _Love, Actually. The Notebook. When Harry Met Sally.”_

“I have all of those,” Harry said with a smile. 

“Saturday night? You free then?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “Can’t wait.”

With another jolt the elevator doors opened. Liam was there to greet them and he shoved his phone in his pocket with a huge grin on his face. “You lovebirds okay?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and all but dove out of the elevator before the doors closed again. “I’m never taking this elevator again. Wait. What?”

“Since you pulled the alarm the speaker picked up your whole conversation,” Liam said, without a trace of guilt for eavesdropping on their private moment. “I was messaging Niall while the building super when down to reset the breaker box. He’s so happy for you two.” He slung an arm around each of them. “My vote is for _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.
> 
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/180828725948/number14)


End file.
